The Ultimate Prank
by muney73
Summary: In "Eye for an Eye", Danny and Vlad are having a sort of prank war. The first prank shown was Danny calling the GIW to demolish Vlad's new mansion, but what if he did something a bit... different? Super OOC Vlad!


**Summary:** In "Eye for an Eye", Danny and Vlad were having a sort of prank war. The first prank shown was Danny calling the GIW to demolish Vlad's new mansion, but what If he did something a bit... different?

**Genre:** Humor/Parody

**Notice:** Vlad is very OOC. A lot. Seriously, he might as well be that chocolate guy from Spongebob. Also, it starts morphing into a crack fic near the end. There's a warning where it starts.

* * *

Danny was sitting on the couch, relaxing. He was lucky this Saturday, as there were no ghosts who came to bother him. He didn't have any homework either! (He actually did, but he chose to ignore it.)

Currently he was watching television. The news was on, and the anchor was talking about the upcoming mayoral election. Politics were boring for Danny, so soon his mind was wondering. It passed by many areas, like _"I like Captain Crunch" _and _"I wonder how much wood a woodchuck would chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood" _but eventually his bored mind landed on the topic of Vlad.

"_I wonder what Vlad is doing right now… I hope he's not plotting anything."_ The thought of Vlad's plots made pretty weird things come to mind, such as how he wanted to marry his mom. That was really weird. Super-duper weird. Super-duper pooper scooper weird. **(AN: Anyone get the reference?) **Vlad was such a fruit loop.

With those thoughts combined, Danny came up with the perfect idea of what to do this weekend. Vlad had plotted many very strange things, and gotten Danny into lots of bad situations. He needed some payback. What better way to do that than to prank him? The entire thing was unfolding in his mind.

_Vlad walks into his kitchen. "Gee, I sure am hungry." He reaches into his cupboard and all there is are a bunch of boxes of fruit loops! _There needs to be more than that. Oh! _Vlad is walking around his house. "Gee, I sure do like all my Packers stuff. I'll go look at it." He walks into his hall and everything was replaced with replicas made of fruit loops! He starts flying around his house, and everything is suddenly fruit loops! _Yea, that was good. But making all those replicas would take forever… He'd just make it boxes of fruit loops. All his cupboards would be full of Fruit Loops still. He should also drop off a few cats…

Then he remembered something. Wasn't Vlad getting a new house? That's perfect! He could sneak everything in before Vlad even got there! The perfect coincidences didn't stop there though. With Tuck's help, he'd be able to change all the Maddie holograms to Jack ones! It'd be the best thing ever. Just not for Vlad.

Danny started walking out the door to go to the store and get some fruit loops. On his way there he got out his phone and called his techno-geek friend.

"Hey Tuck. I have the perfect plan to get back at the fruitloop! Meet me at Publix!" After leaving the short message, Danny continued on his way to the store.

When he arrived, he saw Tucker already there. He must've been out.

"So, I heard you have a revenge plan for Vlad?" he questioned. Danny told him all about the Fruit Loops, hologram Maddies, and cats. By the end, there was a mischievous smile on his face.

"Let's do this."

Linebrake!

They were at Vlad's almost-completely-finished new mansion. It just needed a few last touches. Danny had flown there with Tucker, and now dropped him off on the lawn. They had carried the large bag of cereal with them, and now Danny took it. "You ready?" he asked. Tucker looked at him with an of-course-I-am face.

With that, he flew intangibly through the wall. He began placing all the boxes of Fruit Loops in the stands where football things would normally be. When he was done with that, Danny headed into the kitchen to fill up all the food storage places with cereal. With the few extra boxes he had, Danny had fruit loop-ed up the bathrooms, bedrooms and put a few in his lab.

He flew back out onto the lawn Tucker was standing there waiting for him. "What took so long?"

"I was being thorough." Danny took a bag of catnip out of his magical storage thing (it's where all those thermoses come from) and held it out for a bit. He rounded up a few cats and let them run wild in Vlad's mansion.

"Now let's get out of here and wait for the fruitloop to show up!" Danny picked up Tucker and flew him back to his room. There, Tucker hacked into Vlad's cameras to watch him on Danny's computer.

**AN: Here's where it gets crazy. Watch out!**

Vlad flew into his new mansion, looking at everything. The first Tucker and Danny saw of Vlad was him in his bedroom. He seemed to have been talking to himself.

"Bigger and better than ever!" he flew into his kitchen after looking at his very expensive bed. "And everything is absolute state-of-the art!" He looked as if he was about to fly somewhere else, when he noticed something off with one of his cupboards. "What's this?" he opened it and got covered in Fruit Loops. His head broke through the pile, and he looked at what was covering him.

"Are these… Fruit Loops?" He stayed there. "_Fruit Loops_?" he looked more aggravated. "FRUIT LOOPS?!" Vlad exploded with rage, and starting destroying any fruit-loopy thing he saw.

"FRUIT LOOPS! RAAAAAAAAAA!" Tucker and Danny were bursting with laughter at Vlad's overreaction. He continued to rage at everything until he had destroyed every loop of fruitiness. (and half of his new house) But then he saw one of the cats.

"DANIEEEL! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Now he was just plain destroying everything he saw. As a programmed reaction, the holo-Maddies were supposed to comfort him when he was distressed. But guess who changed it to the Jack program!

"Hey V-man!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Danny could've sworn he saw some part of Vlad explode. By now Vlad's mansion was as good as gone. There was no stopping his rampage of everything. He even destroyed some of his Packers things!

But then something completely unplanned happened. A plane with a large "Fruit Loops" logo on the side crashed into Vlad's soon-to-be-demolished mansion and exploded, sending boxes and boxes of Fruit Loops onto everything. A few boxes even landed in Vlad's mouth! Everything was madness.

Then a smoking helicopter carrying catnip had to drop the load or else it would mix with the gasoline and make an extremely large explosion (kinda like the nasty sauce's explosion). All of it landed on Vlad's house. Every cat within a five-mile radius suddenly appeared on the horribly demolished mansion.

Back at Fenton Works, Tucker and Danny were laughing their socks off. Literally, the room was covered with socks, and absolutely none of them were on the boys' feet. Even Sam, who knew nothing about this, started laughing. And Vlad was still raging. Soon there was a large circle of completely destroyed things around Vlad's house.

After about thirty minutes of complete rage, Vlad finally exploded. No, seriously. Vlad completely combusted and DIED. Except not really. What really happened was that Vlad was getting so mad, the sweat he was sweating was supercharged to become a highly combustible liquid. It completely covered his body, and with the heat he was generating from exerting so much energy, the liquid caught on fire, resulting in an explosion. SCIENCE!

The boys watching this also exploded, but with laughter. However, unbeknownst to them, all this madness was the result of a dimension-hopping bug that causes entire universes to start experiencing extreme cases of stupidity and insane-ness. But that, dear readers, is another story.

Vlad continued to rage for the next millennium, while Tucker and Danny laughed their butts off for as long as there was rage in Vlad. Tucker didn't die of old age because he had half-died of laughing so he was immortal along with Danny. They lived happily ever after as best bros forever.

The End.

* * *

**Oh Vlaaad!**

**So I had started this and intended it to just be where Vlad gets mad at Danny for filling his house with Fruit Loops, but I had been eating brain food (lots and lots of sugary candy) and it changed directions. And that part about the "other story"… It's nothing you should be concerned with…**

**I should probably have a disclaimer now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Publix, or Spongebob. I don't own Froot Loops either, but that's not in the disclaimer because in this story they were Fruit Loops (Fruit instead of Froot).**


End file.
